1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture construction, and particularly to a new concept in furniture construction which permits almost any type of interior furniture to be built in a simple, yet rugged and reliable, manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary living styles require furniture which is not only pleasing to the eye, but is easy to move, store, and erect and knockdown. Such furniture must be durable as well as stylish, and generally must present a rather clean look when placed in a room, and the like.
Various proposals have been made for providing knockdown furniture, an example of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,419, issued Aug. 1, 1922, to J. A. Malarkey. This prior patent discloses a knockdown folding table employing a main frame supported on suitable feet and having folding leaves which can be supported in a raised position by suitable frames which swing outwardly to a position perpendicular to the extent of the main frame. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,566, issued June 18, 1935, to E. J. Schwabe, discloses a folding caddy wagon which employs a swinging foot and trays for permitting stability of the wagon during use, but permitting folding of same into a single plane for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 209,839, issued Jan. 9, 1968, to T. W. Tisdall, et al., discloses a book-shelf unit in which uprights extend from a base member and are provided with notches for receiving shelves in variable spacing along the upward extent of the unit, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,362, issued May 16, 1961, to E. F. Hamilton, discloses a shelf construction which uses grooves in the shelves themselves to engage with upright members in such a manner as to laterally space the uprights from one another.